


On the Inside

by Animefreak0418



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Depression, M/M, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefreak0418/pseuds/Animefreak0418
Summary: A teenage boy named Yoongi goes through depression and can't fully understand himself. His parents call a doctor to try to help Yoongi which only made thing worse. So his friends try to help by taking him on a vacation they end up unleashing an all evil Yoongi.





	1. First Kill

There are four psychos who live in the woods in the asylum in the back of Yoongi's gloomy brain they are waiting for the right time to escape, but for now they mess with Yoongi's brain changing him. The only way Yoongi can stay sane is if Yoongi's mind doesn't lose control and let them take over. It was almost summer break Yoongi was sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal he had a very dull look on his face,his mom walked into the kitchen she looked at him

"Yoongi are you feeling okay?" She asked with a worried look

"Yeah I'm fine." Yoongi said with a gloomy look his mom felt his forehead 

"You feel cold I don't think you should go to school today." She said

"Mom I'm perfectly fine." he said as he pushed her hand away from his forehead

He got up from the table grabbed his book bag and went outside to wait for the bus. Meanwhile inside Yoongi's head the four psychos were trying to break free from the asylum, Yoongi's mind made sure to keep them trapped inside so that they can never leave, if they did Yoongi would lose all control and turn into the psychos.

Yoongi stood waiting for the bus he had his black hoodie on and his batman beanie underneath the bus was late as usual. Every morning for a short second he would spot acorss from the bus stop a strange girl she was short almost like a five-year-old, her hair was long and white, she also wore rags and carried a little teddy bear with a missing eye and the arm was hanging on a little piece of thread, she also wore a black eye patch over her right eye she would disappear in the blink of an eye. The bus arrived ten minutes late Yoongi was about to step on but he heard a voice calling in the distance

"Min Yoongi-ah! Wait for me!"Jimin yelled as he was running at top speed with his little legs toward the bus. They got on and both sat in the back of the bus. Jimin is one of Yoongi's only friend who didn't abandon him after the accident he had. Some friends stuck around when Yoongi started to get depressed and even more anti-social than normal. They finally got to school Jimin and Yoongi had the same first period, Mr.Bartley, science. When they came in everyone's eyes locked on them like two celebrities just walked in

"Mr. Min Yoongi and Mr. Park Jimin please take your seats." Mr.Bartley said

Yoongi flopped into his seat, Jimin sat on the other side of the room. Yoongi kept his face down the whole period until the bell finally rang Yoongi hurried and left the classroom. He went to his locker and twisted the knob on his lock when he opened it he saw something that wasn't there before. . .the teddy bear but the mouth was stitched up into a smile

"What the. . ." Yoongi pulled the teddy bear out then all of a sudden he was shoved into the locker by Bang PD

"Playing with your little teddy bear again, gothic freak." He laughed Yoongi didn't say anything suddenly Bang PD was shoved into the locker by Namjoon

"What did you say to him?!" Namjoon asked he had Bang PD by his collar

"N-N-Nothing." Bang PD said with a nervous smile, Namjoon shoved him into the locker again

"Better not have." Namjoon said he let go of Bang PD's collar, he went to run off making sure to not look back at her

"Oh and Shihyuk." Namjoon said Bang PD turned around he was trembling in fear

"Yes." He said 

"Talk to Yoongj again and I will remove your tongue." Namjoon smiled Bang PD nodded then ran down the hall

"Come on we're going to be late and throw that thing away it's creepy." Namjoon said they walked to second period together Yoongi made sure to toss the creepy bear in the trash on his way to second. Meanwhile inside Yoongi's head things were getting worse the four psychos were ripping at the white asylum walls trying to escape. They continuously tried to rip the walls open, but Yoongi's mind rebuilt them quickly trying to keep them trapped. The first psycho was able to tear a large piece of the wall off giving her access to the outside and she was nearly out as she ripped away at the walls that tried to rebuild. The task of the first psycho is to make Yoongi have hallucination before taking full control of his mind.

Second period ended now it was lunchtime Yoongi sat outside at his usual table waiting on everyone, the first one to sit at the table with him was Jimin he had short pretty blonde hair and glasses to go over his sparkling deep sea blue eyes then Jungkook he had short brown hair as well as tattoos on his arms and he even wore a necklace, then came Taehyung he had short black hair and two black rings around his left middle finger and ring finger, then Namjoon and Lisa came Lisa had silky brown hair and a tattoo on her ankle it was a heart shaped music note and Namjoon had short brown hair and light brown eyes. We all ate lunch but not Yoongi he sat in silence

"Hey guys, my parents invited all of you to my beach house out of town." Jimin said

"I don't know if I'll be able to go." Yoongi said looking away before Jimin could catch his eye to lecture him on why he is coming. The bell had rang it was the last period P.E. . Yoongi walked to his class alone thinking about the girl with white hair and that freaky teddy bear. The dismissal bell rang Yoongi reminded himself only three more days until no more school. Yoongi and Jimin rode different buses home. When Yoongi got home he checked the mailbox he reached inside and felt something fuzzy he pulled it out, it was the freaky bear from his locker but this time there was a frown stitched on it, Yoongi shoved it back into the mailbox he walked to the front door all of a sudden he fell against the door holding his head with both of his hands a massive headache heavily pounded inside of Yoongi's head like his brain was being torn apart a piece, it disappeared a few seconds later he recollected himself and went inside. Meanwhile in Yoongi's head the first psycho, Maggie, clawed her way out the asylum, the wall tried to build back up but it was too late she had already escaped. She wondered in the forest of Yoongi's gloomy mind turning his thoughts into horror and anger. Yoongi walked inside and slammed the door close, and threw his book bag down his mom and dad were in the living room 

"Yoongi please come into the living room?" his mom asked politely

Yoongi walked to the living room he saw his mom, dad, and what looked like another therapist

"Please sit Mr.Min Yoongi." the therapist smiled Yoongi sat on the couch

"So why am I here?" Yoongi asked

"Well. . .your parents think you are struggling with sharing your emotions since the accident..." the therapist swallowed his words as he saw the angry look on Yoongi's face the therapist watched as Yoongi stood up

"I would like to leave." Yoongi said

"Yoongi we are not done." Yoongi's dad said Yoongi sat back down his look of anger disappears

"So like I was saying. . .the accident might have made a change in. . .his. . . . ," the therapist choked on his words Yoongi's devilish eyes stared deep within the therapist that made him quake on the inside

"Continue." Yoongi smiled the therapist stuttered as he continued

"In his b-b-behavior so Y-Yoongi's would you be so p-polite to t-t-talk about it." the therapist said he was trembling in fear from Yoongi's smile that felt unwelcoming and creepy, Yoongi stood up

"No thank you." Yoongi said his smile disappearing he went to walk away

"Yoongi please just talk about it." His mom begged Yoongi stopped he quickly turned around and slamming his fist into the wall creating a small crater

"I said no!" He yelled then ran upstairs to his room slamming the door and locking it. Yoongi sat on his bed he could feel anger bubbling up inside of him, but he didn't know why he couldn't control it. All he could think about was the stupid accident he laid on his bed and fell asleep. Back inside Yoongi's head Maggie was tampering with his thought process she kept making him think about the accident, that stupid accident that was never suppose to brought up all it brings is horror, misery, and uncontrollable rage.

In the middle of the night Yoongi shot out of bed he got up, he put on gloves from inside of his desk drawer, a black mask and a black hoodie. He opened his window and climbed down the side of his house then he grabbed his bike and rode to the therapist's office. Meanwhile at the therapist office he was tidying up his office, he was organizing his bookshelf there was a knock on the door the therapist answered. . . No one was there, he shrugged and turned around to tend to his bookshelf but before he could there another knock at the door again he answered still. . . No one was there once he turned around he was paralyzed by the sight of Yoongi standing in front of him

"Suprise." Yoongi smiled he grabbed therapist by his shirt and flung him into the bookshelf, the therapist crawled under his desk he looked over the top of his desk to see if Yoongi was there but he wasn't

 _Am I going crazy? Perhaps I'm just dreaming_ the therapist thought

He got up from under his desk and sat in his chair

"Probably just dreaming that's all." The therapist said

"Are you sure it's a dream or is it a nightmare?" Yoongi whispered in to the therapist's ear then laughed Yoongi grabbed the shears out of the therapist coffee cup on his desk

"What are you going to do with those?" The therapist asked as sweat began to pour down his face and his hands were shaking Yoongi smiled

"Oh nothing. . . I'm just going to slice you open and remove your organs that's all." Yoongi smiled the therapist went to grabbed the phone Yoongi immediately stabbed his hand, he screamed and Yoongi laughed insanely as ripped the tie off of the therapist and gagged him then he cut his shirt open the therapist pleas were muffled by the tie

"Oh, I'm sorry what was that?" Yoongi asked

smiling as he cut open the therapist he put the shears down and pulled the organs out of the therapist throwing them about as if they were confetti. He picked up the bloody shears and drove it into the therapist's heart he smiled at his artwork... No witnesses, no cameras Yoongi was satisfied

"Goodnight Doctor" he said 

He left the office and went home. Yoongi's parent were asleep, Yoongi climb through the window and went down to his basement to wash his bloody clothes. In the basement Yoongi took off his hoodie, gloves, and mask he wallked over to the washer, he bent over and opened the door putting his bloody clothes in the washer once he stood up there sat. . . the teddy bear on top of the washer now with a stitched on smile on his fuzzy brown face, Yoongi could hear someone calling his name,

 _Could it be the bear?_ He thought

"Yoongi." Someone called

Yoongi scanned the basement only the creepy teddy bear on the washing machine the real question that Yoongi asked himself is _**where is the girl who owned such a creepy bear?** _He walked up the basement stairs and tripped

"Damn shoelaces." Yoongi muttered 

He neared the top of basement stairs he heard a knock at the front door Yoongi opened it. . .there was nothing but the dark night and the rain tapping on the pavememt Yoongi closed the door the thunder roared outisde and the lightning cracked like a whip illuminating the house Yoongi was pretty tired but then

"Yoongi." Someone whispered

Yoongi walked into the kitchen searching for the voice that called him, but there was no one in sight. He sighed and leaned on the kitchen table he had his head down thinking

 _Have I truly gone insane?_ He though

"Have you seen my teddy bear?" Yoongi's head shot up and right across the table was the short girl with long white hair and the black patch over her right eye she was looking directly into Yoongi's brown eyes and he stared into her crystal blue eyes the thunder grumbled angrily outside and the lightning flashed through the house and the girl disappeared

"Wait,where did you go?" Yoongi asked he looked around the kitchen

"Pssst...Yoongi...over here." She whispered he walked out the kitchen there she stood in the middle of the dark hall

"I know where your bear is." Yoongi said the girl smiled, Yoongi walked passed the girl to the basement door, her expression changed to anger. Yoongi opened the basement door looking down into the dark basement all of a sudden Yoongi was kicked down the basement stairs and the door softly shut. He was left in the darkness with the bear sitting on the washing machine with a big stitched on smile.


	2. Maggie

Yoongi woke up on the basement floor the sunlight was shining through the little basement window. Yoongi groaned as he got up off the floor his head was pounding he looked over at the washer to see if the bear was still on top but it had vanished. Yoongi walked out the basement his mom and dad were in the living room watching the news, Yoongi went to the kitchen to get some breakfast before school. He sat at the table alone listening to the television that his mom and dad were watching in the living room

"This morning Dr.Jenkins was found brutally murdered in his office." the news man said Yoongi grinned, then his mom came into the kitchen

"Well you look happy." His mom smiled

"Oh yeah. . .Um. . .Jimin invited me to his beach house in California." Yoongi said

"Oh how lovely." His mom said

Yoongi finished his breakfast then ran out the door to the bus stop. Jimin was waiting at the bus stop and the bus was late as usual, Yoongi stood next to Jimin in silence

"Did you hear about the doctor?" Jimin asked

"Oh.....Yeah such a tragedy." Yoongi smiled

The bus arrived fifteen minutes late,this time Yoongi sat in the front with Jimin, he gazed out the window lost in his insane world. They arrived at school and ran to first period Yoongi had to stop at his locker, while Jimin went to class. Yoongi opened his locker he quickly slammed it shut after he saw the bear...

 _What the actual hell?_ He thought

He opened it back up the teddy bear had disappeared, but there was a message written in blood inside it read:

_**Just let them in, love Maggie** _

_Who's Maggie?_ Yoongi thought 

The bell rang for next period

"Dang I missed first period." Yoongi said

He closed his locker then opened it nothing. . .no bloody messages. . .no teddy bear all of a sudden Yoongk was shoved into the locker by Bang Shihyuk he had Yoongi by his shirt pinned up against the locker 

"Your little boyfriend isn't here to protect you now. . . What are you going to do. . . gothic. . ."before Shihyuk could finish Yoongi punched him in the face 

"I'm not a gothic freak." Yoongi said Shihyuk was on the floor his nose was bleeding

"You little punk." He said as he stood up he swung at Yoongi and missed Yoongi grabbed Shihyuk by his hoodie

"I'm not a punk either I prefer psychopath." Ken whispered in his ear then grinned, slamming Shihyuk into the lockers face first then he walked away to his second. He sat in math leaned back in his chair thinking about who is this Maggie person was, maybe it was the girl who owned that creepy teddy bear

"Mr. Min Yoongi please pay attention." Ms.Gillman said

Yoongi rolled his eyes as he stared at the board covered in equations then something weird happened he saw red liquid oozing down from the top of the board that's not real he thought  then more red liquid came pouring down making a word. . . **Maggie** , Yoongi quickly got up out of his seat 

"Mr. Min Yoongi is there my problem?" Ms.Gillman asked

Yoongi didn't say anything he just stood in shock Ms.Gillman walked over to him

"Yoongi are you okay?" She asked

She touched his arm he pushed her hand away and ran out the classroom he went to the boys bathroom. Yoongi sat on the toilet in a stall

 _What's happening to me? What does Maggie want with me? Why can't I think straight? Am I actually going mad?_ Yoongi thought

then the bell rang,lunchtime, Yoongi walked out of the stall and went to the sink he looked in the mirror he noticed his eyes were becoming darker more almost a black color

"What the. . ." he said

He put his face down near the sink and dashed water in his face when he looked back at the mirror there was that long white hair girl

"Who are you?" Yoongi asked

The girl smiled but didn't say a word her hair was covering her eyes

"Who are you!" Yoongi yelled and punched the mirror the girl was gone Yoongi left the bathroom. Everyone was at the table eating then Yoongi came and sat with his lunch

"Yoongi. . . You're eating." Lisa said shocked

Yoongi chuckled all of a sudden Yoongi was yanked out of his seat by Bang Shihyik, Yoongi was laying on the ground Shihyuk stood over him "We weren't done." He said his right eye was blackened, his lip was busted and so was his nose, he picked picked up by his shirt

"Shihyuk leave him alone before I. . ." Yoongi cut Namjoon off

"Namjoon. . .I got this." Yoongi said

Shihyuk punched Yoongi in the face he stumbled back into a bush Shihyuk walked over to Yoongi and lifted him by his shirt before he could hit Yoongi again, he headbutted Shihyuk, he stumbled back

"Why you little. . ." Shihyuk went to swing but Yoongi dodged it, Shihyuk almost fell into the bushes of thorns but Yoongi grabbed Shihyik by his hood Yoongi smiled as he let go of Shihyuk's hoodie watching him fall into the bushes of thorns Shihyuk face landed in the bush Yoongi walked back to the table. The bell rang, Bang Shihyuk was dragged to the hospital and Yoongi went to his fourth period with Taehyung 

 "Did you let go on purpose?" Taehyung asked Yoongi raised his eyebrow looking at Taehyung

"Why would you think something like that? Do you think I'm capable" Yoongi asked he tried so hard not to smile

"N-No." Taehyung lied

They sat on the bleachers Yoongi stared at the big tree by the track, in the tree he saw the girl holding her creepy bear looking at Yoongi with a big grin across her face then the bell rang she vanished. Yoongi ran for the bus but he missed it so he had to walk home. Yoongi walked home with his headphones listening to rock music suddenly his music started to go in and out finally it stopped and all he heard was heavy breathing

"Hello."he said 

"Just let them in and all your troubles will melt away. . .Oh and I hope you didn't hurt that guy." She laughed it all went away 

'Who the hell are you!?" Yoongi yelled but there was no answer just his music started playing in his headphones. Yoongi made it home his parents left a note on the front door, they went on a business trip; Yoongi's parents were lawyers. Yoongi laid in his room thinking about the mysterious phone call and why that girl was following him everywhere then someone knocked on the door, Yoongi ran down stairs and opened the door, it was Taehyung and Namjoon

"Hey guys, w-w-what are you doing here?" Yoongi asked

"Just checking on you,May we come in?" Namjoon asked

"Sure I guess." Yoongi said they all sat at the kitchen table, Namjoon was making food 

"So Yoongi how have you been since your know what?" Taehyung asked Yoongi clenched his fist

"I. . .I can't talk about it too much horror and. . .and chaos." Yoongi said

He almost was ready to cry, Namjoon put two big plates of grilled cheese and fries in front of them, they sat and ate. Meanwhile Maggie was poisoning Yoongi's brain so he would break but Yoongi resisted the urge to give in, but Maggie had to find the best and sweetest memory and turn into darkness and horror. They finished dinner Namjoon and Taehyung went home Yoongi went upstairs to his room, when Yoongi turned his bedroom light on he saw that creepy teddy bear sitting on his bed with its arm torn off it and the same creepy smile rested on his fuzzy face Yoongi threw the bear off his bed 

"Damn you." Yoongi said as he collapsed on to his bed all of a sudden his light began to flick on and off then it stopped it was pitch black Yoongi sat up looking around he could see a white figure moving in the darkness the lights flicked on, and there the little white haired girl was sitting in Yoongi's computer chair, she was crying Yoongi slowly got up from the bed

"H-Hey are you okay?" He asked he inched closer to her then he slowly reached to touch her shoulder

"My teddy bear." She cried

"Oh that's yours." Yoongi said she sat silently sobbing Yoongi went to pick up the bear

 "MY TEDDY BEAR!"she yelled Yoongi immediately turned and saw her pale face full of rage her eyes were completely red and she had sharp teeth when she smiled, she grabbed Yoongi by his hair and threw him through the door, Yoongi was terrified as he laid on the floor by the stairs

"Get up,I wanna play some more." She said and kicked Yoongi down the stairs she laughed

"I hope your not dead yet, I still wanna play." She said

Yoongi tried getting up but he was bruised all over. The girl dragged Yoongi by his fluffy black hair and dragged him to the living room. She slammed him on to the couch "Please. . .don't. . ." Yoongi cried he could hardly speak as he felt his body ached

"Well since you said please I'll make it as painful as possible."She said with a smile of pleasure, sharp nails grew out of her fingers, there was some type of black liquid comimg out of the tip of her nail she ripped Ken's shirt off

"Now let's see Jenni has the heart. . .Jackson has the soul and Xiumin has the body. . . now I remember I have the brain." She said with excitement

First she cut Yoongi with her knife-like nails dripping the black liquid into Yoongi's cuts, and Yoongi screamed the girl still had a wide smile on her face his screams were like music to her eyes

"W-W-Who. . .are. . . You?" Yoongi asked 

"Oh me. . .my name is Maggie." She smiled

Yoongi's eyes grew wide

"Now this might sting a little." She said as she dug both of her nails into the side of Yoongi's head she laughed insanely as Yoongi screamed and the extreme pain left Yoongi unconscious.


	3. Jenni

Yoongi woke up in his bed he groaned as he got up and stumbled into the bathroom with a pounding feeling inside his head he looked in the mirror

 _What happened to me last night?_ He thought

He started to have a massive headache he fell to the ground it was like someone was beating his brain with a sledgehammer then he started sweating badly he quickly got up off the floor after the headache ceased and he looked in the mirror he noticed his brown eyes turned black also at the tip of his hair was white, then he lifted his shirt up and saw the stitches around where his heart is,his eyes got wide

 _How is this possible, it must be a dream?_ He thought

Then the memories of last night hit him like a bullet train

"Maggie tortured me,she did surgery on me then said. . . now Jenni is coming for me." Yoongi said

Yoongi had to snap out of it, it was time for school he quickly ran down stairs grabbed his book bag and ran outside to the bus stop. Jimin was getting on the bus

"Jimin-ah wait!" Yoongi yelled

Jimin stood on the second step of the bus Yoongi made it, the bus was actually on time. Yoongi stayed silent on the bus ride. Yoongi and Jimin arrived on time so they went to their usual table in the morning, everyone was there Yoongi sat in quietly not speaking just staring

"Hey Yoongi," Namjoon said

"Huh." Yoongi said

"What's up with the white in your hair and you are starting to look pale." Namjoon said

"Like always." Lisa laughed Yoongi smiled "I'm fine and the white is just....um....hair dye." He said then a giant crow flew to the table

"Woah that's a big bird." Jungkook said the bell rang Yoongi stared at the bird, the bird started at him

"Yoongi lets go we're going to be late." Jimin said

Yoongi got up and went to first period with Yoongi. In first period Yoongi couldn't think straight he was so hungry he put his head against the wall he sat close to a window right above his head then he heard tapping on the window he lifted his head and saw the giant bird staring at him

"Hey look at that big bird." a student said everyone stared at the bird kept pecking the window all of a sudden the bird cracked the window then the bird pecked it once more and the glass shattered over Yoongi slicing his skin, he got up the bird swooped into the classroom the bird and came at Yoongi and poking him in the eye,he ran out the classroom screaming. Meanwhile inside Yoongi's head Maggie was still looking for places to posion Yoongi's mind and Jenni, psycho number two, smashed through the asylum wall and went skipping merily to the place that marked the X on Yoongi's heart, instead of a heart pumping red blood Jenni makes it pump black blood, she was creating her own heart. Yoongi looked in the mirror his hand was covered in black blood, Yoongi moved his hand, his eyes looked unharmed

"Oh my god what's happening to me?" Yoongi asked

But no one could answer Yoongi's stomach growled loudly someone came into the bathroom it was Cory from second period he went into the stall Yoongi washed the blood off his face and hands

"Yoongi."a voice called to him in his head

"Who is this?" Yoongi asked out loud

"Are you hungry? Your dinner is in here." the voice said

"W-W-What?" He asked Cory came out the stall Yoongi's stomach growled

"Take a good look at him. . .delicious." the voice said

"No." Yoongi said out loud Cory looked at Yoongi

"Are you alright, Yoongi?" Cory asked

"Yeah I just need to get a drink or something." Yoongi said as fell over onto Cory Yoongi was right near his neck he could he could hear his pulse pumping, Yoongi's eyes turned completely white Cory pushed him off

"Dude what's with your eyes?"Cory asked

"Why don't you take a closer look." Yoongi smiled

His teeth were razor sharp Cory went to run but Yoongi grabbed Cory by his shirt and slammed him in to the wall Cory went to scream but Yoongi punched him in the throat

"Eat him, I know you are hungry." the voice said

Yoongi started drooling, he is already dead Yoongi grabbed Cory's arm forcefully and bit a piece of Cory's arm that wasn't satisfying enough for his appetite. Sharp nails grew out of his hand, before Cory could fight back he reached through Cory's chest and ripped his heart out then he devoured it. Yoongi washed himself up and his eyes turned back to black again. Yoongi hurried to his second period language arts, when he got to class everyone was taking notes

"Mr. Min Yoongi why are you so late?" Mr.Wells the substitute teacher asked

"I got poke in the eye by a bird." Yoongi said the bell rang, lunchtime, Yoongi was satisfied for now. He went to the table everyone was laughing Yoongi was just sitting at the table trying not to think about eating

 _What was happening to me,What am I turning into?_ Yoongi thought

"Yoongi are you ready for tomorrow?" Jimin asked

Yoongi looked at Jimin he could hear his pulse beating

"Yeah." Yoongi said

"Woah dude did you bring your dye to school your hair is more white." Namjoon said

"Uh...Yeah I did." Yoongi said

Then that dumb crow appeared at the table Yoongi swung at the bird it flew away

"What is up with that bird?" Jungkook asked

"I don't know." Yoongi said

Then the ambulance pulled up, the bell rang Yoongi and Taehyung went to fourth, on their way they saw the paramedics taking someone out of the boys bathroom in a body bag. It started raining heavily, so P.E. was moved to the gym. Taehyung and Yoongi sat on the wooden bleachers

"Who do you think was in the body bag?" Taehyung asked

"I don't even know." Yoongi sighed

A basketball came hurdling toward Yoongi's face but he caught it

"Hey you kid,mind tossing it back over here?" the guy asked

Yoongi looked down the basketball he nearly screamed as he was staring at a decapitated head of his dear friend Namjoon he threw the ball in horror he sat down

"Dude you don't look well. Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor before you go on this trip?" Taehyung asked

"N-No I'm fine." Yoongi said

The bell rang Yoongi decided to sign himself out early since he was a senior he left the school and started to walk home. He didn't listen to any music this time, it was raining and he was soaking wet Yoongi could feel his head start to pound again,  he hurried home. Once he got home he sat against the front door

"Help me someone."Someone said

Yoongi stood up

"Who's there?" He asked

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He walked out of the kitchen and there stood a girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes in his living room he didn't he put the knife down

"Who are you?" Yoongi asked

"Your savior. . .are you hungry?" She asked

Yoongi's eyes grew wide she was the voice in his head, she is the reason Cory is dead

"You....You made me kill him and...and eat his heart." Yoongi said holding his hand over his mouth

"And how did it taste?" She asked

Yoongi's hand slowly dropped from his mouth

"It tasted good...wait no...better than good...it was like heaven." Yoongi said slightly rolling his eyes with pleasure as he recalled the sweet, rich taste, the girl grinned

"You are a heart devourer you don't care to much for flesh so much, like Jackson would have liked you to." She said

Yoongi heard that name from somewhere then he knew.....it was from Maggie Yoongi picked the knife up he went to stab her but she vanished into thin air. Yoongi went back into the kitchen and stood in the kitchen making soup, he was chopping carrots and he accidentally cut the tip of his index finger off black liquid oozed out of his finger he screamed as he quickly ran his finger under some water then wrapped a towel around it, when he removed the towel the tip of his finger appeared as if he never cut it off. Yoongi finished making his food he sat at the table and drank his soup after he was finished he went upstairs to his bed. In the morning Yoongi went to the bathroom, he took a hot shower. He stepped out of the shower and he looked in the mirror his eyes were black and his hair was almost completely white, then there was a knock on the door Yoongi hurried and put some clothes on then ran down stairs he answered the door it was Taehyung and Jungkook

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Yoongi asked

"Making sure you are packing, so we can leave." Taehyung said

"Well, tell them to come inside." Yoongi said

Tae nodded as he went back to the car to invite everyone in. They all sat in the living room Yoongi was up stairs packing, he was getting hungry but he had to resist the urge to kill. He wasn't that heartless to kill someone he loved. Jungkook came into Yoongi's room

"Are you finished?" He asked

"Not yet." Yoongi sighed

He went into the bathroom to get his colon when he looked in the mirror one of his eyes were completely white and the other one was black and had a red in the middle he dropped his colon

"Yoongi are you okay?" Jungkook asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Yoongi said as he hurried out of the bathroom he finished packing up and they all left. In the car Yoongi's hunger was getting worse all he could think about was ripping someone apart and eating their insides. Jungkook was sitting right next to Yoongi and all he could hear was his pulse beating Yoongi bit his lip  just one bite

"Yoongi I am loving your white hair but you missed a spot." Taehyung smiled

"Thanks." Yoongi said with a forced smile. Meanwhile inside Yoongi's chest Jenni was nearly finished transforming his red heart to a black heart ,having a black heart was like a cancer that spreads through out the body making Yoongi less empathetic to those he devours. They stopped at a motel in Nevada the boys had their own room and the girls had theirs. Everyone was asleep expect Yoongi he left the motel room and sat in the car his hunger grew painful as if his stomach was inside of a meat grinder. Yoongi looked outside of the car window he saw someone leaving their motel room he swiftly got out of the car and leaned against the door of his car the person noticed Yoongi and came over to  him

"Sir are you okay?"a sweet soft voice asked

Yoongi had his head down holding his stomach

"I am now." He said lifting his head up slowly once the lady got a glimpse of his eyes and razor sharp teeth she opened her mouth to scream in one quick movement Yoongi tore her throat out before she could let out a single sound. He dragged her behind a dumpster he carved into her stomach, he didn't only eat her heart but he ate her organs too he wasn't just a heart devourer, he was a psychotic cannibalist. After he finished he tossed the body in the dumpster and went back inside the motel. He was in the shower just standing under the water letting the blood wash off his mouth and hands

"What have I become?" Yoongi cried as he put his head against the wall

"l want to stop but I just can't fight this hunger anymore." Yoongi cried suddenly he felt someone wrap their arms around him

"Just give in and feed your hunger. Stop fighting this urge your friends out there, they are just meals waiting for you to devour them." a lady said

Yoongi turned around and saw her face, it was Jenni

"No...no stop it. Get out of my damn head!" Yoongi yelled as he gripped her shoulders digging his nails into her skin

"You're only hurting yourself." She said

Yoongi looked at his shoulders the marks he placed on her were on him too

"You see? We are one Yoongi. All you need to do is let me consume you." She smiled

Yoongi released her

"That's it. Submit to me." She whispered

Yoongi pulled her close their nude bodies inched from each other. He leaned in close to her neck and sunk his sharp teeth into her neck violently ripping out her throat she vanished into thin air

"We are not one." Yoongi growled deep he finished up in the shower and went to bed. The next morning they all packed and went to Waffle House. Yoongi sat in the booth by the wall along with everyone else, Jungkook  sat right next to him, Yoongi stared out the window and saw a black bird fly to the window

"Jk can you let me sit on the other side of you please?" Yoongi asked

"Sure." He said

Yoongi switched seats with Jungkook,the bird sat there at the window watching Yoongi. The waitress served the table waffles Yoongi stomach growled he took a bite of the waffle to tame his stomach the waffle tasted bland and almost made him throw up Yoongi hurried to the bathroom. Yoongi threw up the waffle he flushed and sat on the toilet in the stall then someone came in to the bathroom Yoongi's stomach growled as he could smell the blood flowing through his victim. Yoongi walked out of the stall and stood by the sink washing his hands the other guy came out he stood right next to him

"Hello sir."the guy smiled Yoongi didn't say a word he just kept his head down and washed his hands

"Sir,are you alright?" the guy asked he touched Yoongi's shoulder Yoongi laughed

"Yes....I'm perfectly fine." Yoongi looked over at the guy, both his eyes were completely white and his teeth were razor sharp the guy's eyes widen and filled with fear

"Wh-What the hell are you?!" He asked with fear filling his voice Yoongi just smiled and drooled as he went to reach his hand through the man's chest he quickly slapped Ken's hand away and punched him in the jaw hard Ken's head jerked to the right he slowly turned his head back into the direction of the man, he snapped his jaw back in place then smiled wide

"Ow you really hurt me." Yoongi said in a pouty tone then he kicked the man in the chest with all his might sending the man crashed through three stalls and laid in the ruins. The man wasn't moving but he was still alive Yoongi could here his pulse beating, he walked over to the man and gripped him by his shirt Yoongi licked his lips as he peeled the shirt off of the man then he shoved his hand through the man's bare chest and ripped his heart out devouring in two bites

"Now I'm full." Yoongi said as he cleaned himself up. He quickly walked out the bathroom everyone was outside waiting in the car, Yoongi quickly ran out and jumped in the car and they drove off.


End file.
